Um recado para VOCÊ!
by Marfine
Summary: Cansado das inúmeras fanfics que povoam parte do imaginário feminino/masculino e que deturpam/matam/ferram com alguma parte de seu lindo corpinho Afrodite vem por meio desta falar aos fãs: Eu não agüento mais! Fic protesto.


_Caros leitores, _

_Ao contrário do que vocês podem pensar eu não sou um fake do orkut e tão pouco um golpe de marketing da . __Na verdade, sou aquele que povoa seu imaginário, rouba suas noites de sono e faz das tripas coração para conseguir sua causa._

_Não, eu não sou Johnny Deep, portanto pode ir tirando esse sorriso pervertido da cara. E daí que a G-magazine mais vendida não foi na minha tiragem? Conteúdo não diz nada e o importante é a qualidade do pacote. Na verdade, a bolacha mais recheada do pacote sou eu. Não! Eu sou mais que uma bolacha... sou um biscoito! __**Um biscoitão**_

_Enfim, isso não vem ao caso, pois é óbvio demais para ser falado. Chega a ser redundância falar de minha magnitude._

_Bom, mas como já é de praxe na história da humanidade sempre tem gente invejosa demais, ou fanática demais que insiste em ser um problema na vida de gente boa que nem eu. Foi assim com Jesus, John Lenon e o Latino, portanto não iria ser diferente comigo, por favor não é?! _

_Eu sou, como vocês já devem imaginar, uma pessoa muito importante e eu cansei de estragar meus dedinhos aqui nesse teclado então vou dizer: Sou Afrodite de Peixes, cavaleiro de ouro da Ordem de Athena ( Ordem da Fênix é o __**ca-ce-te! **__Seu animal! Fics de Harry Potter é em Books ali em cima! Dã? Como você conseguiu chegar até essa página com esse inglês de merda?), tenho vinte e dois anos, sou alto, da pele branca cor de leite, tenho olhos azuis, um corpo delicioso (diga-se de passagem) e moro num condomínio fechado no paraíso grego. Se bem que também protejo um monstro roxo, mas isso não vem ao caso e não é da sua conta! Meta-se com seus assuntos._

_Bom, mas o meu recado não é para **quem não me conhece**. E por dois motivos:_

_1º. Sério, se você não me conhece é porque não teve infância que nem aqueles animais que o avô da Saori criou no orfanato "Raio de Luz"... digo: filho das estrelas._

_2º. Vocês não fedem nem cheiram para mim, pois simplesmente são ignorantes que não sabem apreciar a mais divina criação de Zeus. E se vocês não crêem em Zeus devem ser hereges ou subversivos e eu tenho adoração por vários deuses alem de crer no chefão. Considerando que eu tenho um deus até para minha cuecas boxers porque eu vou levar em conta a opinião de gente sem deus no coração? Me digam... quer saber, não me digam! Cala a boca porque é melhor!_

_Agora, se você se identificou com tudo que leu acima faça um favor: feche essa janela e vá jogar o seu pac-man, idiota. Francamente, quem é seu ídolo? Pikachu?_

_**Falando para quem importa:** meus caros fãs fiéis, vocês que acompanham minha trajetória desde que me sagrei cavaleiro, desde quando destrui a ilha de Andrômeda com Milo, desde que morri pelas mãos do Radamanthys e fiquei peladinho em Abel - entenderam porque fui chamado pra posar na G? - eu quero agradecer a todo o carinho e dedicação que vocês depositaram em mim._

_Realmente, sei que não são tantos cavaleiros como eu que tem a chance de ver que sua pessoa inspira todo tipo de coisa como cosplays, fanarts e assim sucessivamente._

_Contudo, há uma forma de arte que tem me chamado a atenção: as fanfics. São inúmeras espalhadas pela internet a respeito de mim e dos demais cavaleiros e eu sou imensamente grato por isso e ver que nós povoamos realmente o imaginário de vocês (Uau! 112 páginas de fanfics até esse momento?)._

_Mas, não estou satisfeito! Eu gosto e muito de ver que estão usando minha imagem e minha vida para passar lições de vida, paz, amor, drogas, sexos, violência, doença, masturbação e o caralho a quatro, só que, vamos combinar, já deu neh?! Cansei dos clichês._

_Clichê número 1: Afrodite bichinha._

_Gente, olha a minha cabeleira e fala: eu sou gay? Mas, pensa com seu coração, benzinho e não com o seu pau imaginário. Eu sei que seria muito bom se isso fosse verdade, mas é meio verdade! Então eu vou ser muito claro: _

_Não sou homossexual, nem gay, nem bambi, nem travesti, transformista, queima rosca, morde fronha e por aí vai. Eu até dou uns pegas na Shina de vez em quando... portanto, podem ir tirando o cavalo da chuva com esse negócio de yaoi! É yaoi pra cá, yaoi pra lá. Gente, pelo menos deixa eu pegar um cavaleiro que não seja o Máscara da Morte né? Incomoda quando a gente vai tomar banho lá no vestiário do santuário depois do futebol. __Porra, já cansei de ouvir: "Eh Afrodite, li lá internet...", isso é calúnia! Sabe porque? Certo, devo admitir que eu menti pela metade de novo... Até pego o Máscara sim, mas é de vez em quando. Eu sou **bissexual**! Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Que eu como de tudo que tem sustância, todas as frutas... portanto parem de colocar que eu só gosto de banana (99,99 das fanfics encontradas colocam Dite como gay convicto! E COMPLETAMENTE bem resolvido). _

_Clichê número 2: Afrodite fracote_

_Vem me dá uma bifa antes de escrever uma porcaria dessas. Vocês não sabem identificar um lutador quando vêem um e isso já ficou muito claro pra mim. _

_Clichê número 3: Afrodite prostituta_

_Alô? Eu tenho cara de quem quero dar e comer todo mundo? Se sua resposta for sim, porque eu to aqui ao invés de enrabar a sua mãe, hein?!_

_Clichê número 4: Afrodite esnobe._

_Vê se eu posso! Faz o favor! Eu não sou metido, posso até não ser humilde, mas daí a ficar dando uma de desvairado e xingando todo mundo é mentira. Eu sou bom, mas é charme natural!_

_Clichê número 5: Afrodite moça_

_Sou sempre eu a moça da relação. Será que posso ficar por cima as vezes?_

_Clichê número 6: Afrodite secundário_

_Mesmo depois de todos os itens acima eu sou colocado como protagonista secundário em 1547852177521475544 das vezes (dados encontrados até o momento) então, que tal um pouco mais de destaque hãn?!_

_Clichê número 7: Afrodite sabe o que quer._

_Será que não ficou claro que eu NÃO SEI o que quero da vida. Eu mal resolvi sobre minha opção sexual, se salvo ou mato Athena, se prefiro sorvete ou pizza... vocês podem parar de me colocar como PURA ESSÊNCIA DA VERDADE?_

_Eu sei que eu sou foda._

_Mas eu também sou gente._

_Contudo, não sou __**gentinha **__que nem você..._

_Bem, é só isso!_

_Grato pela atenção!_

_Afrodite de Peixes_

* * *

N/A: Que porcaria de fic foi essa? Bem... na verdade foi apenas uma réplica que era para ser engraçada sobre como eu imagino Afrodite falando sobre os fics que nós tantos nos empenhamos pra escrever.

Se a idéia agradar pretendo fazer isso com outros cavaleiros também. Afrodite foi minha cobaia... ops, protagonista principal. Haha... dessa vez ele não pode reclamar. Espero que a idéia e inocente não tenha ofendido ninguém.

Dúvidas? Críticas? Raiva? Algum sentimento bom ou ruim que eu provoquei em você? Submit rewien.

_Marfine(31.03.08)_


End file.
